Sara's Trouble part 1
by Luvya
Summary: When Flint , Merlock and Tony go missing will sara be able to find them?
1. Sarah's Trouble

Sara's Trouble Part 1  
  
Sara was walking home from school and Tony ran up to her   
"Sara we've got to go home now Uncle Bernie wants to see us," Tony said  
"Okay let's go" Sara and Tony ran back to there home and up to they're uncle Bernie's lab "Sara, Tony, I'm glad you're here" "What's up uncle Bernie?" Tony asked "Flints gone Missing" "Oh no" Sarah said "We have a feeling that..." Just then Bindi came into the room "Bindi where's Merlock?" Sara asked remembering that Bindi never left Merlock's side "I don't know he just disappeared" Sara looked at Tony "Just like Flint"   
"Yeah do you think something's happened to them both?" Tony asked Sara "Yeah they've got to be together" "Oh and another thing" Dr Goodman said to them all "Rookie's gone too"  
  
  
  
"Petra Let us out!" Flint yelled. "YEAH!" Rookie yelled, agreeing with Flint. Just then another voice entered the room. "Let me go you lump." "No one calls me a Lump and gets away with it." Flint looked at Rookie. "Dad that sounds like Merlock." Then they saw Petra and her rookies carrying Merlock. "I think you will be very happy here Merlock" Petra said as her rookies threw Merlock into the cell with Flint and his dad and then locked the door "This is easy I can't believe we didn't think of this before" Petra told her rookies   
  
Flint looked at Merlock "You okay Merlock??" "Yeah we've got to get out of here," Merlock told Flint "How did you get here anyway?" Flint looked down at the floor "I thought there was food but it was a trap" "Yeah and Flint dragged me down with him" Rookie Said "Well I cant go with out my dad" Flint looked at his dad and smiled "Anyway Merlock how did you get caught?" "My dumb luck actually Petra left a note saying it was Sara and she had to meet me right away" Merlock looked at Flint "So now we know how we both got here now lets get out"   
  
  
  
Sara looked at Tony "I bet ya anything that Petra's got him" "Yeah" Sara turned to Terri "Terri how will we find Flint and Merlock?" "I don't know Sara" Terri said with a frown "Hey Get-a-long who was Last with Flint?" Tony asked Get-a-long "Um Tony I think change was" "Okay we need to see Change then" Sara said, "Sara how about I go see change and you stay here" "Okay" Tony went up stairs to find change "Bindi?" "Yes Sara?" "What where you and Merlock doing before he disappeared?" "He had found a note and ran out of the building and that's all I know"   
  
  
Tony went up stairs "Change?" "In here Tony" A voice answered "Okay coming change" Tony went into the room "Hahaha" Petra popped out of her hiding place and laughed Her rookies grabbed Tony and they went out of the window and into Petra's ship And the ship disappeared   
  
  
Flint and Merlock where banging on the doors trying to get Petra and her rookies to let them out when yet another voice entered the room. "Hey Let me go." Merlock looked at Flint. "Its Tony." They both said in practically the same voice. The Uglynater threw Tony into the cell and laughed. "The Dark Lord is going to be happy with this." "Tony are you okay???" Flint asked, When The Uglynater had gone "I think so." "What happened?" Merlock asked. "I was looking for Change when Petra trapped me and before I new it I was here. Are you guys okay?" "Yeah were fine." Tony gasped. "Tony what is it?" Flint asked "Sara's going to be all by herself if Uncle Bernie gets caught."   
  
  
A couple of hours later Sara was worried. "I'm getting worried about Tony." Sara told Terri. "He should of found change by now." Change came into the "Some body say my name?" Change asked "Change where's Tony?" Sara asked, "I haven't see him" Change said "But Tony was going to look for you" Sara said she then turned to Terri "If Change hasn't seen Tony where is he?" Sara asked  
  
To be continued!   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sara's Trouble Part 2  
  
Sara went up to Her Uncle's Lab. "Uncle Bernie!" "Yes Sara?" "Tony's gone too." "Oh no First Flint then Merlock then Tony." "Yeah." "When did he disappear?" "A couple of hours ago Tony went up to find Change, and about 3 minutes ago Change came into the room and said that he hadn't seen Tony all day!" Sara said...  
  
  
Tony looked at Merlock and Flint. "Uhh why are we here anyway?" "I don't know Tony" Flint said. Suddenly Petra and The Uglynater came outside there cell "Why Flint how nice of us to see you like this" "Let us go Petra" "No way once I have all of you I can get all the shape shifters I want" "You wont get Sara" Merlock blurted out "Oh wont I?" Petra looked at the 3 in the cell "I got all of you quite easily" She looked at Merlock and Flint "You 2 didn't even put up a fight" "That's because you took us by Surprise." Flint told Petra. Petra smiled "Okay soon all of you will be under my command" The Uglynater Said "No way I will never go under your command" Flint yelled.  
  
  
Sara looked at her uncle "How will we get Flint, Tony and Merlock back?" "I don't know Sara" Sara looked at Terri "You have any good Ideas?" She asked "I just need to see Bugsy" Terri said "Okay" Sara looked up at her uncle "I'll be okay Uncle, Terri will be with me" "Okay Sara" Sara and Terri went up into the Time shifters room "Bugsy" Terry said going up to him "We need your help to rescue Merlock, Tony and Flint" "Okay" Bugsy nodded and Terri whispered the plan "Good Idea" Bugsy said "Okay lets get this over with" Terri said Sara, Terri and Bugsy went down stairs. Sara looked at Terri and Bugsy "I don't want to be caught" "You wont be Sara" "HEY LET ME GO" Dr Goodman yelled "Uncle" Sara rushed into the room but it was too late there was another disappearance "No" Sara yelled  
  
  
Tony had just sat down in their cage, when the cage door had opened and someone was thrown in "Dr Goodman" Flint yelled "Uncle Bernie" Tony yelled "Are you okay?" Dr Goodman got up and shook himself off "Yes I'm fine Flint, Tony" Dr Goodman said, "I'm a little worried about Sara" Tony admitted, "Once she finds out that she is the only one left I'm afraid that she might get frightened" Dr Goodman and Merlock smiled "Tony, Sara will be okay" Merlock said "Don't forget she has all the time shifters with her" Flint said "They wont let anything happen to her" "Okay" Tony smiled "I hope we get out of here soon"  
  
  
Sara sat down on the floor "Uncle Bernie, Flint, Merlock and Tony have gone" Sara said "Don't worry Sara we will be here" Terri said "Yeah but If Petra gets me too there will be no one to protect you and I am not in the Time police" Sara told Terri "I know but you we will protect you" All the Time shifters that they had gotten back came into The room "Don't worry Sara" Sara smiled "Okay guys lets get Flint, Tony, Merlock and Uncle Bernie back" They all smiled "Yeah"   
  
  
Dino looked at Petra "What exactly are we going to do with them all Boss?" "I'm going to make them all my slaves and then I am going to get all the time shifters and then the Dark Lord should love me" Dino looked at Mite and giggled "She's been trying to get the Dark Lord to love her for ages" Mite laughed back "I'll say" Petra hit them both in the head "You numbskulls" She yelled at them "Go back and guard Flint" "Okay boss" Dino said they went back down to the dungeon  
  
  
Sara looked at Terri. "What is your big plan anyway?" She asked, "Well you know how Petra hates bugs?" Terri asked "Yeah." "Well I was thinking that if Bugsy turned Petra into a bug. We will be able to have enough Time to get Flint and the others out." "That will be a good Idea." Sara said smiling. "what do I have to do?" "Well you Sara will have to distract Her rookies Dino and Mite." "That shouldn't be too hard." "I know but you will have to be careful." "I will be don't worry Terri" Sara said, "They might be waiting for you though Sara." "I'll be fine Terri don't worry."  
  
Dino and Mite where down in the dungeon "Haha we've got you good Flint" Dino laughed Flint groaned, "What's wrong flint?" Tony asked "I'm hungry" Flint Moaned "I didn't get to eat any lunch" Flints dad smiled "So that's why you wanted the Food" "Yeah"  
  
  
Sara, Get-a-long, Bugsy and Terri went out "I'll just lock the door Terri" "Okay Sara" Sara got out her Keys and Locked the front door "Okay lets go." They walked over to the castle "Sara you know what to do right?" Terri asked, "Lets do this"  
  
To Be continued  
  
(Ha ha I just thought you might want a cliff hanger!)   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Sara's Trouble Part 3  
  
Terri looked at Sara "You know what to do right?" Terri asked "Of course Terri" Sara replied. "Okay" Terri replied. "I'll see you soon Terri" Sara said "See ya Sara" Terri said. Sarah disappeared around the corner.   
  
Flint looked at Dino and Mite and then back at Merlock, Tony and Dr Goodman. "Man am I hungry" Flint said. "Flint you should have had some lunch" Rookie said. "You know we where just going in to have lunch when I saw that picnic basket" Flint retorted. "Man you get Grumpy when you don't have lunch Flint" Tony said to Flint. "Yeah and he loses his strength too" Rookie said. "Thanks for pointing out the oblivious Dad."  
  
Petra herd some noises outside so she went down stairs "Dino, Mite go see what's outside making noises" "But boss who is going to guard Flint and The rest of them?" Mite asked, "They can't get out even if they tried" Petra said and laughed. "Okay boss" Dino said. Petra and her Rookie's went upstairs and Dino and Mite went outside leaving the door open  
  
Terri looked at Get-a-long, Bugsy and Bindi. "Here's our chance." "Okay" "Be quite we don't know where Petra is." They darted through the door and down the stairs quietly. "There they are" Terri said pointing towards Flint and the others. "Terri" Tony said, "Merlock" Bindi said. "Where's Sara?" Tony asked, "Being our Diversion" Terri replied, "We've got to get you out quickly" Get-a-long said.  
  
Sara ran around the building "Haha you can't catch me," Sara yelled to Mite and Dino "We can and will" Dino yelled.  
  
  
Get-a-long got the keys off the hanger and unlocked the cell "Come on lets get out of here" Flint told them they made it out side. "Ohhh I need food" Flint moaned.  
  
Sara ran into a bush and quietly hid "Haha we got you" Dino said smiling down at Sara. They picked up Sara took her inside and Down to the dungeon. She screamed with all her might.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Flint looked at Tony and the others "Did you hear that?" Flint asked "Yeah" Merlock said, "Who was it?" "It sounds like Sara" Tony said.  
  
Sara screamed with all her might. "Petra you won't get away with this" Sara yelled "Well Seeing as you let Flint and the others I may as well have you" She smiled evilly  
  
Tony was upset "I can't believe Sara risked her live for us." He said and sighed, "Lets go see what Jillian has to say about this" Dr Goodman said. "Okay but can we get something to eat first?" Flint asked. They all laughed. "Okay Flint you can get something to eat while we talk to Jillian," Dr Goodman said. They went back home and Dr Goodman took out his Keys out and unlocked the Door that Sara had locked only 10 minutes before.   
  
"Let me out of here you idiots" Sara yelled. "Hey who are you calling an Idiot?" Dino asked "Us I think" Mite replied "Where not Idiots" Dino told Sara "We got you trapped didn't we?"   
  
  
  
Flint started scoffing his face with food "Man this is good food Dr Goodman" Flint said talking with his mouth full. "Flint don't talk with your mouth full" Rookie told Flint "Hi Jillian." "Hello Dr Goodman what's wrong? I normally call you with missions." "This isn't a social chat Jillian, Petra's got Sara But that isn't it, Earlier on today Petra also had Flint, Tony, Merlock and My Self captured." "Oh dear this is bad news" Jillian looked worried "We also have another mission for you Flint." Dr Goodman sighed. "Okay I have a plan" Merlock said and looked at Jillian "Jillian, Flint can go on his mission" "That's great Merlock but why?" "If Tony wants to, He and I will go save Sara and Flint can go save the time shifter." "Yeah I'll do that" Tony looked at Merlock and Smiled  
  
  
To be continued   
  
Authors note: I do not Own Flint the time detective or its characters  
  
  
  



End file.
